the word game
by golden-issa123
Summary: Summary: Tala, kai and Bryan are playing a game called the word game. Where they say a completely random word, and describes it using the other bladers.  Tala X bryan X kai, mofre pairings inside  – yaoi – randomness xD


The word game

Summary: Tala, kai and Bryan are playing a game called the word game. Where they say a completely random word, and describes it using the other bladers. [Tala X bryan X kai, mofre pairings inside] – yaoi – randomness xD

I was bored, forgive me OTL

Pairings: Bryan X Tala X kai, Hiro X Kai, Brooklyn X kai, Kevin X Ian,

Yeah…but just tinsy bits, the main couple is ofc the lovely threesome

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

"Hmm…Spiderwebs" Bryan said smugly, pointing his indez finger against the redhead that sat next to him.

"Hahah! Comes from that time when Hilary and Mariah jumped just seeing some spiderwebs in the girl's locker room" Tala said chuckling.

"Aaah, good times…And i like that Mariah still got a trauma from that" Bryan said, sniggering a bit.

"Okay my turn…Coconut" Bryan wringed his nose. What could be relevant to such a thing?

"Oh! Oh! When Mystel bought some coconut-milk, and spilled it all over Mr. Dickenson's suit. Hahahah! Who knew mr. Dickenson could become so mad" Tala laughed out loud, remembering it as well.

The door of the apartment suddenly opened. The Russan duo turned around to look who entered their apartment, and saw the younger Russian, Kai come in.

"hey, what are you guys doing?" He asked, stripping of his jacket and shoes before joining them on the couch.

Bryan and Tala exchanged looks, as far as the game had begun they had only used normal and…innocent words. Now as that dick-magnet Kai appeared, they could push the level up a bit.

"Just a little word game. We say random and all kinds of different words to each other, and so the other one takes a relevant situation and event to the word. We can show you" Tala explained before turning to Bryan.

"Bryan, I say…British" He winked. Bryan sat a finger against his lips, thinking wisely. Before it snapped to him.

"That time when Tyson tried to impress Johnny with his british accent. If he only knew that he kept saying "can you blow me?" Several times, Johnny would might still have liked him" Bryan and Tala bursted out laughing, while Kai was left staring oddly.

"Of course…Bryan and Tala are those that always know what embarrassing's happening in the beyblade world. Like, some sort of gossiping idiots..It's worse than the girls" He thought to himself. Sighing, he decided to give the game a try.

"Okay, try me" he said, making Tala and Bryan turn over to him.

"Okay, Then i want to tell!" Bryan said.

"And i say…Monkey-business" kai's expression turned into a question mark, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

Tala and Bryan grinned. Kai was never really onto such gossip-stuff and he NEVER knew what was going on in the other blader's life…Unless, of course they had improved and all that actual BEYBLADE stuff. So Bryan and Tala tried their best to find a word they knew their little buddy had seen or experienced.

"Sorry, doesn't ring any bell" Tala and Bryan sighed frustrated. And Kai was the one to never give up?

"Think about it Kai, involving two little bladers" Tala said, trying to make Kai's mind work.

"They did some business and are now together" Bryan winked

"And we all thought it was never going to happen" The redhead said.

"No, we thought it would never going happen at a PLACE like that" The oldest Russian corrected him, smirking.

Kai blinked, and blinked again. Before his mind finally had a chance to get to know what he meant. He blushed pink, and gave the Russian duo a look of disbelief.

"C'mon Kai! Share your words with us" Tala smirked, obviously enjoying the moment.

"uhm…That time, we three ran into Kevin and Ian in the local library…"Kai said a little shyly, looking away a bit, hoping they would ignore his blush.

"yeah, and they were…" kai rolled his eyes.

"You very well knew what they were doing, Bryan"

"Yeah, but i want to hear ya say it, it's a part of the game" The platinum haired boy grinned. All of sudden Kai wasn't so happy to stay in the same room as these.

"Kevin had Ian up against a wall…Screwing the living shit out of him" Kai said at last, the red blush turning even redder.

"hahah! Good boy, Kai!" Tala laughed, putting his arm around the smallest being in the room.

Kai glared at him, as a sign of "BACK OFF"

Tala, of course understood so, and decided to remove the arm.

Very well.

"So then there's my turn?" Kai asked.

"Yes, and since you're pretty new at this game, just pick any word that comes to your mind, even if you can't find an event relevant to it"

"Okay..Then i ask Tala, and i say…Vegetables" Tala and Bryan looked stupid at Kai, as he just crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Like hell they could make innuendos out of that.

"Great…" Tala thought, he had to get such a humorous word.

But then his brain started to scan out the hundreds of events, and he found quite an embarrassing one.

Better yet, involving Kai.

"Okay…That time when all the teams where invited to eat lunch together…You and Brooklyn sat side by side" Bryan rose an eyebrow, he wasn't sure if he was with Tala that day. Kai looked up at the redhead, asking for more.

"Well, as we all know, Brooklyn is quite an earth-lover despite the fact he almost ruined it. So he only eats vegetables and all that vegetarian shit. Anyways, he thought it was a good idea to hide a cucumber in the front of his pants while you were sitting next to him in order to get som attention. And he did, when he made you somehow loose your fork down on his pants" Kai's eyes widened, as he blushed madly. He turned away from the two for a moment to cover himself up with the collected and cool face.

Meanwhile, Kai and Bryan were practically crying of laughing. Bryan didn't even need to be there to feel the uncomfortable yet humorous feelings.

Kai turned back to them, glaring at Tala cooly. Thought the blush ruined a bit of it.

"But you have to admit it, the way i saw your eyes bulg out i bet you thought you wanted it big time" Tala said, smirking flirtalicious as he leaned back in the couch.

"yeah, right! Just give Bryan the next damn word" Kai said, trying to keep himself collected.

"Okay, Bryan. I give you the word…silk" Bryan smirked of that, of all the events involving that, there was one he particulary liked that involved Kai…And Hiro

"It was late at night, Kai were at a bar-" Kai stiffened by the sound of his name, but kept his attention on the oldest one.

"-With me standing by the pool table. We watched Lee and Garland play against each other. I was bored ouf of my mind, but you were sorta interested.

And so, inexpectidly, Hiro came to the pool table semi-drunk. He smirked horny, before giving Kai's ass a hard SLAP that echoed through the room!" Tala was already sniggering, trying to keep it mild as he didn't want to interrupt the speaking Russian. Kai was speechless.

"Of course, Kai used some time to find out what was going on, and as he did, Hiro rubbed his hand against Kai ass commenting it silky, soft and rape-able" That was enough for Tala to burst out again. Kai was growling soundly as he remembered that disgusting event. Damn, and even if he gave Hiro quite a knock-out from that, the guy is freaking proud of it.

"urgh! I still have a trauma from that for fuck's sake!" kai exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Must have been horrified. Anyways, your turn Kai." The bluenette turned to Tala, thinking of a random word, then saying.

"Dragon"

Tala looked bluntly at the smallest teen.

"Man, why does Kai have to be so boring?" He thought. But then his mind came to strike in one happening.

He smirked evilly.

"Hehe…It was late at night, I and Bryan was bored as the rest of you had gone to bed." Kai looked unimpressed.

"So we went into your bedroom to see if we could awake you, like that would ever happen. So we decided to..Play a little with you" Kai blinked.

"What does that have to do with dragon?" He asked. Tala smirked

Bad sign

"Well, you were wearing those adorable dragon boxers…That we decided to take off" Kai's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He jumped off the couch and looked at the two in utter disgust.

"Aaah! What the hell is WRONG with you two! Oh my GOD! I was molested by those i practically call my family!" Kai exclaimed, walking around the room frustrated. Even if he blushed.

Bryan winced, looking at the redhead.

"Was it smart to tell him that?" He asked the other one. Of course, Tala had something up his sleeve.

"Well kai, don't speak too quick. It looked to us like you enjoyed it" The redhead stood up, pushing Kai back against a wall trapping him between his arms. Bryan approached them just beside, leaning against the wall.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Kai asked, looking up at the taller Russians.

"Heh, from that white cremey stuff, and orgasm face I'd say you wanted more" Bryan added, smirking down at the desirable teen.

Kai put his hands on his face, feeling a tinglish feeling as the heat kept rushing to his face. The two other Russians nodded to each other as they stepped closer to Kai, smoterhing him with their warmth.

Just as they were as close as face to face…to face, a harsh slap sound was heard.

Bryan and Tala laid flat against the floor with large red marks on their faces…Bryan was even left unconcious.

"OH MY GOD!" Kai screamed, running out of the apartment, blushing, angry and feeling something…down there.

"Ouch, damned be these raging teenagers! He's worse than a chick" Tala sulked, rubbing the red cheek.

And so, Kai wasn't invited to play their little games anymore.

END

* * *

Of course i could have gone longer but DAMN I'd bore the heck of you guys xDDD

Anyways, thanks for reading,please review so i got some reading material myself haha x333 but no I'm serious

PS: excuse any grammar and word mistakes ._. usually i go through some word-mistake-program but i forgot it this time..ehe


End file.
